


Equivalent Exchange

by Inte1eon



Series: Pledgeverse [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Broken Promises, Character Study, Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Spoilers, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Growing Up, Headcanon, Loss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (Pledgeverse: Last Evolution - Bonds arc) You never know what you have until it's gone.
Relationships: Menoa Belluchi & Morphomon
Series: Pledgeverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199432
Kudos: 3





	Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this idea

It was done. Menoa, at teenage years, skipped enough grades to go to college. Finally, no one would poke fun at her for having a Partner Digimon.

Overjoyed at her acceptance letter, she ran to tell her friend the good news. She went on to tell Morphomon that it was finally time for her to live her life.

"I'm going to help the world by conducting research on what I love!" she began. "And I want you to-!"

She got cut off when Morphomon turned behind her. The butterfly-like Digimon was smiling at her, happy for the news. Something was wrong. Menoa could feel it in the air.

"Morphomon?" Menoa asked with confusion.

It wouldn't be long until the Digimon began to fade away into flecks of gold light.

 _"Morphomon!!"_ she exclaimed out of shock, dropping her Digivice.

While running to her beloved partner, the countdown timer over the Digivice hit zero so quickly. As a result of choosing her path early, Menoa neglected the fact that she didn't spend enough time with her friend, nor was she aware that the clock was ticking on her time with Morphomon while she grew up fast.

"What's wrong?" she asked her, thoroughly trying to stop herself from breaking down. "What's happening?!"

"I'm really sorry," Morphomon began with regret. "I wish we could have spent more time together as we promised."

She quickly realized that she and Morphomon vowed to remain together no matter what.

"There's still time!" Menoa countered in her panic. "We can still-!"

The Digimon stopped her and took her hands. With a smile, her parting words came with sweet sorrow.

"I love you, Menoa," Morphomon told her. "Never forget me. We'll always be together no matter what."

Just like that, she had faded away, leaving only the butterfly hairclip she treasured behind.

_This was my choice._

Menoa tried to pick herself back up, holding only nothing but air.

_I wanted to become an adult._

Her father once said, "you never know what you have until it's gone." So why did those words hurt so much now?

_Did I make the wrong choice?_

The question of why this happened to her repeated over and over in her mind like a sickening loop. This pain, this confusion...time couldn't erase this.

_I just don't know anymore..._

In the remnants of her broken promise to her partner, she swore a new vow. No one would get hurt the same way that she did.

_Someone...anyone..._

_Ĭ̵̢̡̖͎̳̱̙̼̭̻̱͈̙͉̞̣̪̙͐̋͛̿̄͛͛̂͊͌̑̎̃̇͑̎͋̅̕̚͜͜͜͠ ̸̱̬̟͉̥̖̭̈̓͐̋̈́͋̃̔͂̽̊̿́̀̓̇͒̓̏͝͠͝ͅn̶̨̢̡̛̖̱̙̭̩͇̗̭̹͎̤̥̥͚̈́̓̀̂̈́̇̄́̀̈́̆͒̿͛̋̇́̌̈́͝ę̸̥̥͙͙͈̥͈̯̖͇͎͌̈́̉̔͆̿͊̂̊͊̂͐̿͒̚͘ê̷̝̦̼̻̱̭͎̭̩̯̙̘̖̟͛̎̄̏̅̓̅̅͝d̶̢̥͈̹͉̜̰͖̼̪̄̈́̾̐̔͌̓͗͘͜͝ ̸̲̰͙͔̰̫͇̔̎̔͌͑̐́͛͘͝ȧ̸̧̨̧̛̟̞̙̼͇̦̙̱͎̦̲̦͗̊̏͌͌̔̂͘͘ͅn̵̰̪̽̐̈̽̑̔̅̿̓̈́ ̵̼̼̩͛̄̒͋̋̄̏̈̎͌̊̿̋̒̿̚̕͘͘͝͠͝a̴͔͚̔̏̈́̀͗̂̇̒̅n̴̡̢̡̥̰͎̦̯̯̫̤̜̩̙̈́̿͑͊͋͑͋̔̈́̆̂̍͊̍͠s̴̡̢̢̞̤̭̬̺̗̣̋̽̅̆̽̀̌̽w̶̨̨̧̡̛͈̤̗͔̣͚̩̭̐̑̐ͅͅe̴̡̥̰͇͓̭̹͔̥͈̻̝̱̮̫͓̗̗̱̪̥̜̐̀̐̍̇͂r̴̢̨̢̢̛̛͇̗͔̟̺̘͓̞͔̭͇̽͒͑͐̆̓̒̉͒̋̀̑̽̑͛͋̒̕̕͠ͅ!̶̧̡̖̤͙̈͊̄̅̽̽̔̅͊̎͗̄̃̂̇̑͝!̷̖̣̝̩̪̘̘̝̫̑̌́̔̅̇̈́̐͗̐̓͒̐̋̐̅́̓̓̋̽͘͝͠_


End file.
